Suna no Go
by Niladhevan
Summary: 15 mots sur Gaara et Lee, plus ou moins liés à "Tsuchi no Uta".


**Titre **: Suna no go

**Auteur **: Niladhevan

**Genre **: ...Euh. Friendship sous-slashant ?

**Rating **: K+

**Note **: Voilà, tout gentiment, tout bêtement, une petite série de phrases à partir de mots piochés au hasard d'un dictionnaire. Centré sur Gaara et Lee, en écho à "Sora no Uta" et "Tsuchi no Uta". Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**1 Paraphrène**

Ils disaient que Lee était devenu fou ; fou d'avoir perdu sa patrie, son maître, et ses amis. C'était faux, aux yeux de Gaara. Ces visions que Lee lui murmurait à l'oreille, ce secret confié était gorgé d'images lumineuses de forêts, de cieux dégagés, d'une ville encore debout, encore peuplée, de toutes les histoires qui imprégnait ses vieux murs et ses ruelles. Lee n'était pas fou, non. Il était nostalgique.

* * *

**2 Citron**

L'arbre avait commencé à pousser, inattendu, au milieu des pierres, trop à l'ombre. Gaara l'avait vu germer, mais s'en était détourné en pensant comme tout le monde que la pousse mourrait bientôt. Des années plus tard, c'est en cherchant Lee dans les rues de Suna qu'il le revit, grand et brave, sur son trône de pierre, à chercher du soleil du bout des branches. Lee se releva, enthousiasmé par sa trouvaille. Il avait un citron mûr dans la main.

* * *

**3 Saoul**

Heureusement, le Kazekage était arrivé à temps pour sauver le restaurant sunan de la destruction totale. Lorsqu'il enjamba les décombres de la porte, il fut accueilli par un braillement belliqueux hautement enjoué, et il éleva ses bras juste à temps pour intercepter l'assaut désarticulé du shinobi de Konoha. Lee avait confondu son verre d'eau avec le saké de Kankuro. Encore.

* * *

**4 Ragot**

Ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, ceux-là qui ne les connaissaient pas. Personne n'écoutait ce qui se murmurait dans leur sillage. Gaara avait l'habitude d'endurer les médisances de son peuple. Lee était au-dessus de ça, mais lorsqu'un nouveau ragot parvenait à ses oreilles, il éclatait de rire et s'empressait d'aller taquiner son très estimé Kazekage d'ami sur ce sujet.

* * *

**5 Lignée**

La lignée des ninjas Sabaku était ancienne, bien antérieure à la fondation de Suna. On raconte que les fondateurs du clan étaient trois jeunes héritiers, l'aînée et ses deux frères cadets, qui avaient été suffisamment puissants pour dompter Ichibi et unifier les peuples nomades et brigands du Désert. Par tradition, une telle configuration familiale était signe de chance et de prospérité pour les familles du pays du Vent.

* * *

**6 Pardonner**

A chaque fois que son regard tombait sur le dos dénudé de Lee, toutes les fines cicatrices chirurgicales, toutes les traces de tissu cicatriciel qui blanchissaient sa peau déjà pâle semblaient lui hurler que rien ne pouvait justifier leur amitié après tant de souffrances infligées gratuitement. Et toutes ces fois où il doutait, où il murmurait encore « pardon », Lee souriait, et lui réclamait un nouveau duel.

**

* * *

**

7 Massage

Les mains de Gaara restèrent suspendues dans le vide, tandis qu'il était en proie à une profonde et tenace hésitation. Même si Lee lui glissa un coup d'œil encourageant, ses mains rebroussèrent finalement chemin, et il les enfouit même sous le pli de son manteau rouge. « Désolé, je ne saurai pas le faire ». Le shinobi de la feuille acquiesça, lui signifia que ça ne faisait rien, et releva l'étoffe légère de son yukata sur son dos meurtri.

* * *

**8 Pelisse**

« Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est, Gaara-kun ?

_ Le kimono cérémoniel du Kazekage. Enfin, celui que mes prédécesseurs devaient porter. »

Lee effleura la fourrure blanche liseré de motifs bleus qui ornait le obi inhabituellement large pour un kimono masculin, et se recula, admiratif. Il avait rarement vu un vêtement d'aussi belle facture.

« Dis, dis, Gaara-kun ! Tu pourrais l'essayer, pour voir ?

_ Non.

_Maiiis ! S'il te plaît ! »

* * *

**9 Rond**

Gaara passait désormais plus de temps à peaufiner son taïjutsu. Lee et lui s'entraînaient inlassablement au corps à corps, et le shinobi devait bien reconnaître que le style développé par le Kazekage était fascinant de fluidité. Surtout la façon qu'il avait de tourner sur lui-même à grande vitesse avant de décocher un inattendu et très violent mawashigeri en pleine cible. Ah, ça respirait le printemps de la jeunesse !

**  


* * *

**

10 Héritage

Lee avait construit son propre héritage, ce que ses parents n'avaient pas pu lui offrir. C'était sa fierté. Et quand il regardait Gaara, qui portait encore sur ses épaules le poids abominable de l'orgueil de son père, la haine de sa mère, le mépris du reste de sa famille…il se disait que Gaara devrait lui aussi bâtir son propre héritage. Il se disait aussi prêt à l'aider, s'il le fallait.

* * *

**11 Crime**

Il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions sur le destin d'un ninja ; même le plus tendre et pacifique d'entre eux aura un jour ou l'autre du sang sur les mains. Gaara le sait bien, lui qui en a versé bien plus que pour mille vies de meurtriers. Lorsqu'il rejoint Lee, après une mission, qu'il aperçoit un peu de sang sur sa joue, il ne peut s'empêcher de frémir … d'une émotion difficile à définir.

* * *

**12 Caustique**

Oui, son regard avait quelque chose comme ça…mais sans l'être tout à fait. Ses prunelles limpides, cristallines de ne pas être assez vertes ou assez bleues, fixaient les gens continuellement ; accusateurs, parfois aussi épouvantés que ceux d'un enfant, mais quelques fois, ses yeux étaient avides –_doucement_ avide d'on ne savait trop quoi. Et Lee aimait et préférait de loin ces yeux là, parce que lui, il savait ce qu'ils recherchaient.

* * *

**13 Couleur**

« Na, Gaara-kun…Est-ce que tu as une couleur préférée ?

_ Préférée…

_ Oui !

_ Je ne sais pas. Aucune, je crois. »

Lee esquissa une moue exagérément déçue, tandis que le Kazekage levait son regard songeur sur le ciel dégagé qui couronnait Suna, soudainement attentif à cette teinte épurée que l'on ne trouvait que dans le désert. Ah, peut-être que…

* * *

**14 Perle**

La petite sphère nacrée tangua un bref temps devant les yeux du Sandaime Kazekage, qui esquissa un sourcillement interrogateur à l'adresse de Lee.

« Un bracelet ? »

Le shinobi acquiesça, la mine réjouie. Ce n'était guère qu'une très fine cordelette de cuir marron ornementée de cette seule perle, mais il venait de l'extirper de sa poche avec la fierté enfiévrée d'une fiancée portant pour la première fois son alliance au doigt.

« C'est un talisman du Pays du Thé. On dit là-bas que les perles blanches apportent la chance et protègent des mauvais rêves. »

Gaara tendit lentement sa main, récupéra le bracelet et l'observa avec une attention muette, sans savoir quoi répondre. Et il garda le silence longtemps. De toute façon, il avait la gorge serrée.

* * *

**15 Saison**

C'était le printemps à Konoha. Il y avait des cerisiers en fleurs partout, et les habitants déambulaient déjà au soleil, en kimono légers, pour profiter du beau temps. Cela faisait un bon moment que Gaara attendait sous l'un des arbres rosés que Lee le retrouve. Les bras croisés, stoïque et altier, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que ses cheveux et ses épaules s'étaient progressivement constellés de pétales roses. Seul le rire à gorge de déployée de Naruto le renseigna sur l'image amusante qu'il devait sûrement donner depuis une demi-heure aux passants.


End file.
